This invention relates to a device for opening a beverage container, and more particularly to such a device which is adapted for engagement with a finger of the user.
Various devices are known for aiding in opening of a beverage can. Patents relating to such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,352 to O'Neal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,171 to Chmela et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,313 to Gardner; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,260 to Holka.
Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,313 is of interest, in that it provides a thimble-like structure with a flattened tab top opener projecting therefrom. That portion of the opener adapted for engagement with the tab top projects forwardly of the end of the fingertip, and creates stress in the fingertip when operated.
In accordance with the present invention, a beverage container opener tool for engagement with the finger of a user is disclosed. The opener tool includes a body portion with finger-engaging means. In one embodiment, a pair of upstanding curved prongs project from the body portion for engaging the sides of a user's finger. The body portion is adapted to bear against the front of the finger at or near the fingertip. Tab engaging means is provided for engaging the tab top, and is rigidly connected to the body portion. The tab engaging means projects outwardly from the body portion, and is disposed at or below the end of the finger. The tab engaging means includes a tab receiving passage extending along an axis substantially parallel to, and spaced inwardly from, the longitudinal axis of the portion of the finger engaged with the finger engaging means.
In a preferred embodiment, the opener tool of the invention is formed from a stamped, flat piece of metal. The finger-engaging prongs are bent upwardly from the body portion in one direction, and projections for forming the tab-receiving passage are bent downwardly in the other direction so that their ends are brought into close proximity with one another. In this manner, the tab-receiving passage is defined. Forming the opener tool of metal provides durability and ease of use. Alternatively, the opener tool of the invention could be injection molded from a plastic material.